earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Crevel
Crevel Crevel is a decently well-known player that tries to gain popularity through the creation of memes and possibly through diplomacy if given the opportunity, he first joined EarthMC on the date of the 12th of November 2017. He has owned two towns in the past, which being Tazaia and Ravenskaya, but he now currently owns Krasnoyarsk (renamed London) as of June 24th. EarthMC - History Upon arrival, he was almost instantaneously invited to Pasargadae; a town owned by Mehregan; the brother of the Persian Shahanshah. A few days passed of the owner being inactive so Crevel decided to dabble into building once more. Crevel planned out the creation of a prosperous field of wheat, enough to feed a small district of people; upon the finishing of it however, everything became boring since the farm was the main thing keeping him company. After awhile of studying the concept of war, Crevel decided it would be a smart idea to practice his skills in PvP so he created a dark room and would grind it frequently; however boredom and the lack of activity from Mehregan lead Crevel to join Troy after being offered to residence when he built a house in the Upper District and shortly after being offered Chancellor of Troy. Awhile after being an assistant to zackaree, Crevel decided that he wanted to help the European Republic as the mayor of another town and asked Waqit to give away his town to him which eventually happened and Crevel became Mayor of Tazaia. Soon after; lucled offered Crevel a place in the much larger nation of Russia (Led by Hero) which Crevel humbly accepted so that he had more of a chance to make a name for himself. A few weeks into being a citizen of Russia; Russia was running its first elections for Prime Minister, Crevel decided to nominate himself along with americaslacker as his deputy and they both debated against Wextra and xWaazes who were the the only opposition even though they essentially had the same ideas that Crevel originally wanted for Russia. The Russian populous eventually elected Crevel as their 1st official Prime Minister for a weeks but was later succeeded by Wextra in the next election. A few weeks later, Marita and her town of Tallinn left Russia due to the bullying and accusations from Nodsch; upon hearing this from Marita, Crevel argued over it with Hero and eventually left on his own terms with Tazaia on the 19th of February because he disliked the arrogance from some of the Russian people, Hero attempted to get Crevel back but Crevel refused and he left with the knowledge that Nodsch would be demoted from being a Lord of Russia. Crevel claimed that he was going to remain nationless for awhile but joined the European Republic once more due to him realising that zackaree was on at the time. About a week later, Crevel rejoined back with some better hopes for Russia and with a little persuasion of Hero. (Large gap missing) Since the rejoining of Russia, Crevel has witnessed many arguments and civil wars (such as the removal of the dictator Wextra from power) in Russia but has ultimately stuck through thin and thin trying to save Russia politically and democratically. On the 30th of May 2018, Crevel founded the Russian town of Ravenskaya which was funded with leftover gold from Tazaia; upon creation of Ravenskaya, Crevel had to quickly outpost the Tazaian storage which he did but he lost a few items in the process from it being raided. On the 31st of May, Crevel created the Umbrian Lodge of Ravenskaya (Shameless plug discord.gg/TbeBs4G) - a Freemasonry-inspired international organisation that was founded upon bettering the politics of EarthMC and the character of the members within the ranks; although hopefully all members who join the discord will help better the things mentioned prior. As of the 24th of June, 12:09am, Crevel officially became the leader of Russia due to an accident lucled had made that also transferred the whole Tsardom to Crevel instead of the town St_Petersburg which was renamed Krasnoyarsk. (Large gap missing) EarthMC: Terra Nova - History (Soon to be written.. hopefully) Connections Hours after arriving on EarthMC, Crevel realised that a few players on the server had actually been acquaintances, friends or disliked people from other servers. Such a player was Allan_C, absolutely hated on another server due to his toxicity; swearing, absolute obsessiveness of a particular nation and being a creep, although he was a horrible guy; it doesn't mean that he always was or doesn't have some decency (You'd be surprised how good he can be when you've befriended him like I have in the past). Another two being lucled and caarliitoo, both are decent guys with a sense of humour; "You Australian *insert swear word here*". However, relations with lucled deteriorated on EarthMC after Crevel betrayed his trust. Memes When Crevel creates memes, he intends for them to be as politically neutral but will often try to offend all sides if possible just to create controversy rather than to designate hate towards one group, although this can sometimes not be the case. (Memes have been removed to be updated)Category:Players